helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Fashion Night
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Magda has received an invitation to the Red Fashion Dinner. Please put on the dress you dyed red to attend this event. Objective Talk to Juven at the ball. Rewards EXP +5 200 Diamond +100 Preppy Stockings x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from an unnamed admirer entitled "Fluttering Red Dress" that reads: :Your red dress flutters, your blue eyes bewitch me. When I looked into your eyes, there seemed to be something strangling me, making me breathless... Ah, goddess, rescue me if you are merciful. - Your humble admirer Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Magda, a new invitation is on the desk. I need to go out for some time. Magda: ...The Red Fashion Dinner? Mom, should I attend the banquet in a red dress? Eliza: Indeed, you will have to attend more balls like this with specific requirements. You may attend with the dyed dress this time. Magda: Yes, mom. Story Chat 2 Shatina: ... It's all your fault. What kind of business did you bring to me? Carlos: Ah, extravagant parties, extravagant crowds, countless money and secrets... Shatina: Cut the crap, and listen... Magda: ... Shatina: Hey, do you see that little girl? She has really pretty eyes. Carlos: Indeed. The eyes look even worth more than the most precious stones here. Magda: ... Why are they looking at me like that... Should I go to the Viscount now? Where is he? Shatina: Eh? Why did she slip away? Carlos, did you scare her away? Carlos: It's you, Boss. You look like you are going to eat someone alive! Bergnya: I'm Knight Bergnya from the Lionheart Kingdom. Salute to you, beautiful lady. Magda: A... female knight? Bergnya: The Lionheart Kingdom never evaluates a person's qualification for the Knights by their gender. It's the power we value most. To be honest, you look in a hurry, well, just like a bird strayed into the hunting net. Is there anything I can do for you? Magda: I... I'm looking for Viscount Sakan... Bergnya: Viscount Sakan? He seems to be over there. Maybe you can take a look. Magda: Thank you! Bergnya: I'm glad I helped, beautiful lady. Magda: Over there... Strange... He is not here... ...!!! I bumped into someone... Alminas: ... Magda: (What a beautiful elf...) Sorry! Alminas: You seem to be looking for someone? Magda: Yes... Right... Actually, I'm looking for Viscount Sakan... Alminas: He is over there. Magda: Yes... I can see him... Thank you... Alminas: That's OK. Be careful next time. Noble A: Ah... Who is that in the red dress? Lady A: The daughter of the Ellenstein Family has been cutting a dash in Finsel's social circle lately. Haven't you heard about it. Noble A: You mean... She's from the Ellenstein Family? It's hard to believe a declined noble family has cultivated such a fine beauty... Lady A: Sigh... A beauty? I think it's just her dress! The tailor makes the man. If I had such a red dress, I wouldn't be inferior to her. He-heh... Noble B: ... Juven: Beautiful lady Eyas, today your wings are bright red. Magda: What? Juven: This dress was dyed by the tailor named Diane, wasn't it? Magda: Viscount, how do you know? Juven: Because I have always kept an eye on what ladies in Finsel like! Of course, the recent trend of dyeing in Finsel is also included. I didn't know those magical reagents can produce such a miraculous effect. How amazing! Magda: Viscount, would you like to dye your suit? Juven: I'd love to. But the four families have their unique dressing code. The Bavlenka family favors dark gold, the Olineaux purple, the Sakan rose red, and the Jorcastle green. I'd better not try it or my father would call me unfilial. Magda: (Right... A real noble's dresses and suits must follow strict rules about the color and the pattern... Not like me...) (Since I'm not from the great families, I can keep the freedom to wear my favorite clothes. This is not bad. Ah-he-heh.) Juven: I beg your pardon, Lady Ellenstein, someone needs me over there, and I'm afraid I have to take a look. Magda: Oh... Fine... (Viscount has gone. There is no one for me to talk to at this ball. Maybe I should leave.) But... who's the one over there? ???: ...... (The Beauty over there) Magda: Who does he say hello to? ???: ... Magda: He lifted his glass at me? Am I the one he's talking to?! Black Glove: Please accept the salute of Black Glove, my lady. I'm sure we will meet again in the future. Magda: ...... Story Chat 3 Noble A: Ah... Who is that in the red dress? Lady A: The daughter of the Ellenstein Family has been cutting a dash in Finsel's social circle lately. Haven't you heard about it? Noble: You mean... She's from the Ellenstein Family? It's hard to believe a declined noble family has cultivated such a fine beauty... Lady A: Sigh... A beauty? I think it's just her dress! The tailor makes the man. If I had such a red dress, I wouldn't be inferior to her. He-heh... Noble B: ... Juven: Beautiful lady Eyas, today your wings are bright red. Magda: What? Juven: This dress was dyed by the tailor named Diane, wasn't it? Magda: Viscount, how do you know? Juven: Because I have always kept an eye on what ladies in Finsel like! Of course, the recent trend of dyeing in Finsel is also included. I didn't know those magical reagents can produce such a miraculous effect. How amazing! Magda: Viscount, would you like to dye your suit? Juven: I'd love to. But the four families have their unique dressing code. The Bavlenka family favors dark gold, the Olineaux purple, the Sakan rose red, and the Jorcastle green. I'd better not try it or my father would call me unfilial. Magda: (Right... A real noble's dresses and suits must follow strict rules about the color and the pattern... Not like me...) (Since I'm not from the great families, I can keep the freedom to wear my favorite clothes. This is not bad. Ah-he-heh.) Juven: I beg your pardon, Lady Ellenstein, someone needs me over there, and I'm afraid I have to take a look. Magda: Oh... Fine... (Viscount has gone. There is no one for me to talk to at this ball. Maybe I should leave.) But... who's the one over there? ???: ...... (The beauty over there) Magda: Who does he say hello to? ???: ... Magda: He lifted his glass at me? Am I the one he's talking to?! Black Glove: Please accept the salute of Black Glove, my lady. I'm sure we will meet again in the future. Magda: ...... Story Chat 4 Magda: Mom... I'm back! Eliza: That's right. Only those standing on the highest level in Finsel have this honor. Magda: Did the Ellenstein Family once have it? Eliza: ... Magda: (Mom gets upset whenever I bring up the Ellenstein Family in the past. I should stop.) Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 1